


A Day's Respite

by AnubisWrites



Series: Offerings to the Solar Demigod [1]
Category: Hindu Religions & Lore, Mahabharata - Vyasa, कर्णसंगिनी | Karn Sangini (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Day At The Beach, Did I mention this has fluff?, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, It's Karna we gotta have some hurt/comfort, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnubisWrites/pseuds/AnubisWrites
Summary: We all need cheering up sometimes, even a power couple of badasses."It had been a busy week for the couple, with Karna's meddling aunts always trying to get a word in everything, and both being frustrated with the whole ordeal. So, what better way to relax than with some sunshine and soothingly cool water at the beach? The crunch of sand between their toes was already refreshing, and they both smiled as they found a place to rest. "
Relationships: Karn/Uruvi (Karn Sangini)
Series: Offerings to the Solar Demigod [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873978
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8
Collections: Hindu Mythology Event





	A Day's Respite

**Author's Note:**

> My first mythology fic, so be kind. This is a very self-indulgent fic I wrote in a combination of spite and my need to get my loves out of that hell hole plot line, and my first fic for the Hindu Mythology Event! It's a lot of fluff with a smidge of heart-to-heart; just how I like it.
> 
> Enjoy!

“And I win!”

“You cheated!”

Karna got off his bicycle and looked at Uruvi with a raised eyebrow. Huffing, she looked away and mumbled under her breath, "Yeah I know you don't cheat.", as she locked her bike to a nearby pole. He laughed and took her hand, and they walked over to the sand.

It had been a busy week for the couple, with Karna's meddling aunts always trying to get a word in everything, and both being frustrated with the whole ordeal. So, what better way to relax than with some sunshine and soothingly cool water at the beach? The crunch of sand between their toes was already refreshing, and they both smiled as they found a place to rest. 

They have little supplies, not wanting to turn to leisure and make this even more difficult than it had to. They hardly set up the few they had without trouble as one or the other always managed to graze the other’s hand and remove it in a second. It was usually Uruvi who did it, being so deprived of cuddles all week. But Karna just would not budge, stuck to his manners. So, she had to make do with what she had. 

They stuck the beach parasol in the sand with a sharp jab and took a moment to catch their balance. Completely by accident, Uruvi tripped. And Karna shot an arm out to hold her at the waist. She looked up with a teasing smile, and continued to lean on his hand, while he stood there looking frazzled and uncertain of what to do. “Uruvi, people are staring at us.”, he whispered. “And what about it?”, she replied, still smug with her successful score of cuddles. Karna pulled her up and let go, getting back to checking if the parasol was stuck well enough or not. 

He heard a whistle to his right and turned to see Uruvi running towards the ocean. She turned back to grin at him, and he ran after her, parasol secure and forgotten. 

They rushed into the cold, which jarred them for a second, but they soon got used to it. Uruvi splashed water at Karna’s face shouting, “I win this time!” and he dipped his hands and returned her favour with interest, “And here’s your prize!” They both laughed and played in the water to their hearts’ content, and soon joined a group playing water volleyball to continue the fun.

* * *

Karna and Uruvi were in the same team, keeping their distance and trying to focus on the game. But she hit the ball, and he would see her beam with joy. She would miss a shot, and he would try to contain his laughter at her pout. Someone would cheat, and she would scold them. She was the joy and protection he had never had. She was a wonderful person, and she brought balance and stability to his life. And every day, he fell more in love.

“Dude! The ball!”, came a noise and he broke out his reverie just in time to see the ball fly over his head. He half-ran, half-swam to get it, and Uruvi joined him. They both got the ball at the same time, and her hand beside him struck him like lightning. 

They held the ball between them, bobbing in the water, left to its own devices, as he moved his hand to her waist. Up-close, his eyes were so clear, and so full of adoration. His hair falling over his eyes, the sun twinkling through the water on his skin, and his lips edging closer; he looked ethereal. He gently brushed away a lock of hair and held her face. She put one hand on his shoulder blade, and he put one at the small of her back. And then she moved forward and met him halfway.

It was the crashing of a wave with the serenity of a stream. They kissed like two rivers meeting, just swirling together until both were indistinguishable. She moved her hand behind his neck and pulled him closer. Even a hair’s breadth of distance seemed to be miles of separation.

And they broke apart just as quick as lightning when a wave slammed against them. “Hey, can we have our ball back lovebirds? And get a room!” the guy from earlier shouted. Karna threw it back and they made their way back to land, their hands entangled and slightly swaying between them. 

They washed off the saltwater and were wondering how to extend this day even more, when Uruvi spotted an ice-cream vendor. She turned to Karna, but his eyes were already lit up. Who would have thought that a 6-foot-tall and intimidatingly buff guy would positively melt at the idea of a Triple (extra-large) Scoop with Chocolate, Vanilla, and Butterscotch? His wife, that’s who. (And Duryodhan. He would have been a shit BFF if he did not.)

They got the triple scoop and a cookies-and-cream ice cream sandwich and went to sit at their spot.

* * *

Watching the sun set with the rest of the beach goers, and with delicious treats in their hands, it was heaven on earth. The sun coloured the sky in ribbons of orange and violet, with pink peeking in from some corners, and the water flowed slowly, creating a constant crashing of little waves that calmed everyone. 

Karna’s spoke first, still looking at the sunset, “Why do you love me?”

Uruvi stopped with the ice cream halfway to her mouth. She was not stunned, more confused one would say. She knew about Karna’s insecurities, and how he still could not fathom why anyone would love him, for him. Today had been perfect so far. Maybe being away from constant stress had allowed him to ponder over it again. 

She wrapped the treat back up again and kept it aside. Then she rested her head on his shoulder, and asked, “Why do people love the Sun?”

He hummed for a while, and answered, “Because it nurtures everyone and shows the way in times of darkness. You can trust on it being there every day without fail, and it gives people hope.”

“And so do you.”, she replied, and he stiffened at the admission. She continued, “You help everyone you see to the best of your abilities. You may sometimes have to burn yourself to do it, and you still do it anyway. And you have always been there for your family whenever they have needed it. Why wouldn’t I love you?”

He ate the last piece of his ice cream, just to have an excuse to give no reply. But he eventually retorted with, ‘The Sun burns anyone who gets close.” 

She sat back up and looked at him, illuminated by the golden hue of the last sun rays. She raised a hand and wiped off some ice-cream at the corner of his lips. “It burns only those who cross their boundaries.” He turned to look at her for a moment, and then sighed and rested his head on her shoulder, both watching the Sun twinkling at the horizon.

* * *

It was later in the evening, and the sky had grown dark. The sun rays had been replaced with patches of glimmering stars, the orange had given way to shades of blue and black, and a shining full moon was pouring its luminance on the couple lying below it.

Karna and Uruvi were lying side by side in a rented hammock, one that was a little smaller than recommended to give an excuse to be closer. Uruvi lay with her head on Karna’s chest and pointed at the stars. “There! They look like a mushroom if you join the correct ones.” Personally, Karna did not see it, no matter how he tried to connect the stars she had pointed to. They seemed more like a frog to him. 

He shifted his hand to move her, and whispered in a concerned tone, “What have you been cooking as mushrooms all these years?” 

Her hand paused mid-air and turned to look at him with a frown. “I have been cooking _mushrooms_.” He – there was no other word for it – giggled at her pout and kissed her cheek. “Of course. Just making sure.” She smiled, and turned back to the stars, pointing out another shape she saw. 

Karna held her close and listened to everything. They rarely got time to themselves, and he cherished every moment she was with him. When she wasn’t, he cherished the memories. He turned a little to look at her, and how the moon’s light made her face glow. Turning back to look at what she was talking about, he tipped his head against her and, for the first time in a long time, relaxed.

* * *

Uruvi scrunched her face and stopped a second later. They were still beneath the stars, but she didn’t know when she’d dozed off. And then she realised what had woken her up.

Karna nuzzled against her head as he wrapped his arms tighter around her. 

This was what she had been missing the whole week. She turned to face him, and put an arm around his waist, snuggling closer. And as sleep enveloped her again, she only thought of how lucky they were to have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I love reading comments so feel free! Just stay polite. You can find me as @amandaanubis on Tumblr. Thank you for reading!


End file.
